the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Camelot
Camelot is the name of the spacecraft that King Arthur used to sail to the stars and found such worlds as Algernon. The ship was named after Castle Camelot, which is in England on Earth. Camelot has a mysterious past, unknown by Arthur and his crew who discovered it buried underneath Great Britain. It is known, however, to have a twin - The Hopeful, which was in the hands of Admiral Ltexi of Jupiter. Description Appearance Camelot is a curled cylinder shape with engines protruding upon one sidePan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The ship is fairly unkempt on the outside, having spent a long time underwater, but the inside was well protected against the water. Inside are many screens that display information required by crewPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. It is missing a fair few parts, including, quite visibly, one of its rearmost engines. Its outer hull is scratched and discoloured and the space barnacles. At one point the words 'humans suck', followed by the crude drawing of a penis, were sprayed onto the hull by Admiral LtexiPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Systems Weapons The weapons of Camelot were installed by the High Empire when they commandeered the ship to transport their hedrons to EarthPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Turbolasers See also: Turbolasers Camelot is equipped with turbolasers, which are capable of bombarding planetsPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. It is a surprise that the ship has turbolasers, as its twin ship, The Hopeful, does not and they are clearly later additions to the ship than the original design. Each turbolaser has an internal compartment and the exterior gunPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Organic Intelligence See also: Organic Intelligence In the Command Centre there is a gold disk on the ground that marks the organic intelligence system. The organic intelligence requires an organic being to be hooked up to the ship, unable to be removed without causing death. The being becomes a cybernetic computer system for the ship and will be attached to the ship via cables into the bodyPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Command Deck The Command Deck, often known as "The Bridge", is a massive room that is comparative in size to a castle's entire keep. One wall is dedicated to a single, giant viewscreen that usually displays the exterior of the ship. The viewscreen has many smaller screens inset for various views or information panes. Otherwise the room has many computer systems and console banks. Command Centre Otherwise known as the Conference Room, the Command Centre is the secondary bridge in case the primary Command Deck is somehow lost. Within the room Arthur installed the round table so that he could hold council meetings. The room, like The Hopeful, has a golden pad within itPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The golden pad is the organic intelligence system where an organic pilot would be attached to the ship. Engine Room The Perpetual Engine The power core of the ship was powered up via magicPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. but is designed to perpetually generate energy forever without external input. It was dubbed "The Perpetual Engine" by Merlin the Younger. The engine has an energy core at its centre, which is kept in solid casingPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Recreational Locations Conservatory The conservatory is a viewing deck, a massive, open room that is exposed to space. It is protected by a shield that allows people safety and comfort and an incredible view. Canteen The canteen is where many of the Camelot crew can be found. Observational Booth Arthur and Guinevere set up an observational booth for spectating the starfighter races. It is an incredibly large screen for viewing of the races and a small booth for the commentatorLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Living Quarters The ship has sections devoted as living quarters to the crew. King Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table live in one area of the ship where Sir Kay has crudely drawn images of each knight on their respective doors (which Arthur then also added to). Hangar Bay The hangar bay, though few of the humans of 500AD knew this term, is a massive, spacious room that is exposed to space but protected by an invisible shield that traps in the air. Spaceboats The ship has several much smaller spacecraft that the humans of 500AD called spaceboats and they could be used to easily travel down to planets. Spacesuits Aboard the ship were found ancient spacesuits that allow wearers to venture outside of the ship and into space. They are also protected from such hazards as sulphuric rain. The suits have padding on the inside but the outside of the spacesuits is armoured to protect the wearer in combat. The suits come with large, metal helmets with long visors that have one-way black glass. The Knights of the Round Table wear their usual tabards over the top of these suits when they canPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Laboratories Merlin's Laboratory See also: Merlin the Younger At Merlin the Younger's request, a laboratory was made out of one of the rooms of the ship. It is where she would conduct alchemical testing. During medical emergencies, Merlin's laboratory acts as a medical wing where she can treat people on a few beds put into the room. She keeps a lot of supplies in the room, as well as apparatus to mix up the compounds she needs. The room is full of shelves with lots of books on them that were mostly brought from Britannia by Merlin. There is a ceiling lantern to illuminate the room. There are also many technological devices that were bought from the Old Republic, but most of the Medieval populace of the ship cannot figure them out so they stand in the laboratory doing nothingLeg Post 16, Leg Page 2, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Newrias' Laboratory See also: Newrias Newrias, also known as Dhaeriend do'Ziikin, was a drow squire to Sir Palamedes but was going through his drow Awakening and remembering his life as an alchemistPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He was granted permission by King Arthur to have his own laboratory for brewing potionsPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Food Production Cheese Farm King Arthur, fond of cheese, created his own cheese farm aboard Camelot. It was once, however, sabotaged by Morganna le FayLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Hydroponics Bay The ship has a hydroponics bay where they grow plants mostly for food but also for medicine, oxygen and for décor. It was often tended by The Greene Knight. Camelot Crew See also: Space Britain The members of Camelot's Crew are generally considered to be members of Space Britain. Some persons, however, have special roles to fulfill for the ship itself, such as Tom a'Lincoln acting as captain. Notes Britt's Commentary "Camelot was supposed to look identical to The Hopeful but appear to be in better condition. When writing Camelot initially I wanted potential CatH reader to assume that Camelot was one and the same as The Hopeful until The Hopeful actually appeared in the story and confirmed it was, actually, one of a pair. In this, history of Camelot and The Hopeful deepened, giving more questions to a long list of questions readers of CatH already had." - Britt the Writer References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Objects Category:Spaceships Category:Technological Objects